


Please let this be a normal field trip (aka Peter Goes to Stark Industries)

by permink



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Field Trip, Gen, Iron Dad, Peter Parker goes to stark industries, Peter's SI field trip, Sorry Thor, Stark Industries, aka i couldn't fit thor in after writing everything because the fanfic would've been way too long, because im trash for those, field trip to stark industries, he's on asgard doing ruling things, iron dad to the rescue, one of those peter goes to stark industries fanfics, thor isnt in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permink/pseuds/permink
Summary: Peter goes on a field trip.To Stark Industries.





	Please let this be a normal field trip (aka Peter Goes to Stark Industries)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it! This is one of the longest pieces of fanfic I've done, so excuse any mistakes.  
> I just love the 'peter goes to stark industries for a field trip' trope so much.

‘Hey kid.’ Tony acknowledged as he walked into the room, coffee in hand and covered in motor grease.

Peter jumped in surprise, causing him to fumble, and nearly drop the piece of technology he was working on. He was surrounded by homework, and projects he’d been tinkering with, bits and pieces strewn over his workbench. He was dressed in his spider man suit, minus the mask. The young boy turned to face Tony.

‘O-oh, hey Mr Stark.’ Peter replied nervously, scratching the back of his neck before turning back to whatever he was tinkering with, ‘I didn’t hear you come in.’

Tony grinned, leaning against the wall behind Peter, and took a sip of his coffee.

‘Firstly, it’s Tony. Secondly, you didn’t hear me? Guess your spidey senses aren’t all they’re shacked up to be, huh?’ Tony teased.

Peter rolled his eyes, leaning closer into his project and examining it closely. ‘At least I HAVE po-‘, without turning, his hand shot out and caught a piece of scrap metal that was aiming right for his head, ‘-wers’. He turned to the perpetrator and raised his eyebrows playfully. Peter held out the piece of scrap metal.

Tony chuckled, before taking it from him. ‘Alright, spiderling. But powers won’t help you when you’re late to school tomorrow because you slept in.’

Peter paled, and whipped around to the clock on the wall of his personal lab. It read half past 12.

‘Oh SHIT!’ Peter cursed (‘Don’t let Cap hear you,’ Tony mumbled into his coffee).

In what seemed like mere seconds, the young boy was out the door, juggling papers, textbooks and whatever else. Tony downed the last of his coffee. He heard the soft sound of a window opening, the swing of a spider web and a distant shout of ‘See you on Friday, Mr Stark!’

Tony smiled, and shook his head at the boy’s antics. He began to walk out of the boy’s lab.

 

‘Friday, lights out.’

 

* * *

 Peter yawned as he greeted his man-in-the-chair, and best friend, Ned.

‘Hey dude,’ Ned greeted back, before turning to face Peter, ‘Oh jesus, you look like shit.’

‘Ugh, don’t remind me. I missed the bus today so I had to swing to school. Was nearly late.’ Peter yawned again. ‘Stayed too late at Mr Stark’s yesterday night.’

Ned’s eyes widened in obvious admiration.

‘Dude, I’ll never get over you staying at THE Tony Stark’s. I would KILL to even just step inside the lobby.’

Peter heard a familiar snort behind him that sent a chill through his spine. He mentally groaned.

‘Yeah, sure. Because Peter Parker is BEST friends with Iron man,’ Flash sneered, ‘God, Peter. Are you really that pathetic to lie about knowing Tony Stark personally?’ He barked out a mirthless laugh.

Peter rolled his eyes, and turned to Flash.

‘I never said I knew him, I’m just an intern, remember? Why would I have met him?’

Flash laughed again, and chucked a paper ball at Peter’s face. It took all the strength in his body to not catch it on reflex. Instead, he let it bounce off his forehead.

‘Right, because I believe, that out of all people, YOU have an internship at Stark Industries. You know they only hire QUALIFIED people right? Why would they hire a high schooler?’

Before Peter could reply, he was interrupted by his teacher, Mr Warren slamming the door open in excitement, and striding to the front of the classroom.

‘Class!’ Mr Warren exclaimed, trying and failing to catch everyone’s attention. After his third attempt, everyone quietened down.

‘Well, now that I’ve finally got your attention, I have a very important announcement to make.’

And just like that, the class began to talk again, whispering to each other about what this announcement could be.

‘Dude, I hope it’s like, we get to start holidays early or something.’ Ned leans over and whispers to Peter. Peter smiled. That would be nice, he could spend more time at Avengers Tower.

‘CLASS!’ Mr Warren boomed over everyone. No one responded. He sighed. Welp, he could just tell them what it is. That would sure shut them up.

‘WE ARE GOING ON A FIELD TRIP TO STARK INDUSTRIES!’

That did the trick. You could practically hear a pin drop. Not that Peter couldn’t do that normally anyway, spidey senses and whatnot.

‘Okay, now that you’re all quiet, I can finally talk about this. Our school luckily scored a tour at Stark Industries due to our status as a STEM school. I expect you all to be on your best behaviour. Please get signed and return these-‘ Mr Warren waved a stack of papers in his hand, ‘permission slips to me tomorrow, otherwise you will not be permitted to go.’

‘Oh, and don’t start talking again, or I’ll just cancel the tour.’ Mr Warren added, before everyone started talking again.

 But he didn’t need words, Peter knew exactly what Flash meant when he grinned at Peter like he was a predator, and Peter was his prey. Peter gulped.

 Mr Warren clapped optimistically, and asked the class to hand up their homework.

 Peter groaned. Why? Because he left his homework at his lab. Ugh, why was this his life.

 Mr Warren collected the papers that were being passed to him, before noticing the absence of a certain student’s homework.

 ‘Parker? Where’s yours? You’re usually a good student with homework.’

 ‘Uhhh… I left it… somewhere. Can I hand it in on Friday?’ Sure, that’ll work. Good job Peter.

 Mr Warren tutted, but agreed.

 Peter sighed in relief, before panic hit him again.

 How was he going to explain knowing the Avengers?

* * *

 

When Peter got home that day, May was still at work. Double shift Wednesdays, he supposes.

He chucked some leftovers in the microwave, stuck his permission slip onto the fridge with an Iron man magnet (a gift from Tony) and headed to his room.

Peter spent a few hours finishing his homework (and eating his leftovers), before putting on his spider man suit and heading out to patrol. He could tell it’s going to be a good night.

Well, he thought it was going to be a good night, that is until he fell on his face helping a cat out of a tree. Oops.

* * *

 

Peter woke that morning to an aching face, and May frantically telling him something that he couldn’t register. He rubbed his eyes and sat up.

 ‘-ter, you’re going to be late!’

Peter’s eyes widened and glanced at his alarm clock.

‘Shit.’ He cursed.

May frowned at him. ‘Language.’ (She and Steve should meet, Peter thought.)

‘Permission slip is on the table, as well as breakfast.’

Peter thanked her, before shooing her out of his room.

He changed as fast as lightning, brushed his teeth, and then stuffed his homework into his backpack. He then grabbed the permission slip and a few pieces of toast on his way out of the door.

May smiled at her basically-son as a ‘Bye Aunt May! Love you!’ echoed down the corridor.

* * *

The day went by way too fast. Before he knew it, it was 6th period. He was currently in his chemistry class, bored out of his mind. Peter had already learned what Mr Warren was talking about ages ago, thanks to Bruce and Tony. So, he was left to his thoughts.

And in all honesty, Peter was dreading this field trip.

The panic hadn’t really set in until then. Oh god, Tony was definitely going to try and embarrass him. Goddamn it, why did he tell him about Flash? Now he’s going to have to stand as witness for the murder of a teen boy by Iron man. Wait. The Avengers. Shit. Well, Bruce should be okay. Clint as well, as long as he stays in the vents. That leaves Nat, Steve and Thor. Wait, Thor is on Asgard. Okay, one less person to worry about.

Now it’s just Nat and Steve.

Oh god, he might actually die.

Peter’s thoughts were interrupted by the end of school bell, and the screeching of chairs on the floor filled his ears. Jesus, why did he hand in his permission slip already? Why didn’t he just hide it?

‘So, Penis Parker. Guess we can finally prove that you’re lying about that internship tomorrow, huh? I’m really looking forward to seeing your face when no one recognises you'. Flash taunted for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

Peter ignored him, instead opting to turn to Ned, and asking him about his new Star Wars Lego set.

* * *

The time before the dreaded field trip flew by way too quickly. More quickly than Peter would’ve liked. It was like someone had hit fast forward on his life, and suddenly he was on the bus, ready to head to Stark Industries. In his opinion, it was kind of stupid that he had to bus back to school from Stark Industries, only to bus back. All he could hope for the trip was not to be embarrassed. Yet knowing his Parker luck, it’ll probably happen.

Mr Warren stood at the front of the bus, desperately trying to speak over the overly-excited bunch of teenagers.

Ned was practically vibrating in his seat next to Peter, who was currently trying to make himself as small and invisible as possible. Obviously, he was not succeeding.

Finally, Mr Warren managed to quieten down the kids enough to be heard.

‘I expect everyone to be on their best behaviour. Remember that this is a once in a lifetime opportunity-‘ Peter snorted under his breath, if only they knew, ‘-and I demand that you treat it as such. Please use this as a chance to learn as much as you can, and consider a career in that field.’ The bus passengers grumbled, sensing a lecture. Mr Warren laughed.

‘Okay, Okay. I get the message. Without further ado…’ He sat down in his seat and clicked his seat belt.

‘Seatbelts everyone!’

‘Please let this be a normal field trip.’ Peter whined, before realising his fatal mistake. He slapped his hands over his ears in an attempt to protect his sensitive hearing.

Ned ignored him. 

'With the Frizz?’

Everyone within the 3 metre radius turned to Peter and Ned.

‘NO WAY!’ They all screamed, before collapsing in laughter. Peter cringed before sinking even deeper into his seat. Welp, this bodes well.

It was only halfway through the bus ride when Flash turned to Peter. Honestly, Peter was surprised Flash lasted that long. Peter mentally applauded Flash. 

‘So, Penis. Are we gonna see your best bud Tony Stark?’ Flash drawled, shit-eating grin pasted on his face.

‘Ignore him, he’s just jealous.’ Ned said to Peter, glaring at Flash pointedly.

‘Yeah, right. Jealous of a fake internship, I’m sure. Lie all you want, Penis. We’ll all know the truth soon. Good luck getting out of this one.’

Wow, I wonder if I try hard enough, I’ll merge and become one with this dusty bus seat, Peter thought.

* * *

The shiny looming entrance of Stark Tower filled Peter’s vision much sooner than he liked.

Mr Warren ushered everyone off the bus, leading them through the entrance to the reception. Flash shot a grin at Peter as he pushed past him to be at the front of the crowd.

‘Hi, we’re from Midtown High, we’re here for a tour?’ Mr Warren asked the receptionist. Alicia, Peter thought her name was.

The receptionist asked for his school ID, which Mr Warren handed to her. She scanned it before handing it back.

Alicia (probably) turned to the huddled group of teenagers.

She gestured around her.

‘Welcome to Stark Industries.’

At that moment, another woman with dirty blonde hair walked out from a door behind Alicia.

‘Hi, you’re Midtown, right?’ They all nodded.

‘Alriiiiight. Hello everyone, my name is Felicity, and I’ll be your tour guide for today. First, ground rules. We have day security passes for all of you, but they work just for this tour. They’ll be deactivated as soon as it ends. Talking about passes, you’ll need them to access anywhere in this building. Our head of security is VERY particular about having our passes visible, so please pin them to your shirts. Also, don’t break anything, and please stay with the group'. Felicity paused her spiel, grabbing a basket of shining IDs from the reception desk.

Felicity started walking around, handing out passes to everyone. 

‘Mr Stark doesn’t print double passes, meaning one person cannot have more than one pass. There are multiple levels of passes, ranging from Level 1 to Level 10, as well as Guest passes. Guest to Level 3 are Omega passes, Level 4 to level 7 are Beta passes, and Level 8 to Level 10 are Alpha passes. Those are all access. You guys have guest passes, which means you need to have someone with Level 4 clearance or more-’ She gestured to her own Level 4 security pass, ‘-to enter any rooms or lifts.’

Felicity stopped as she reached Peter.

‘Oh, hey Peter, I didn’t know you were coming on this trip.’ Felicity said, surprised.

Peter mumbled in reply.

Felicity laughed. ‘Well, you know the rules. You brought your own pass, right?’

Peter nodded, taking his own differently designed pass out of his pocket and pinning it to his shirt.

Felicity walked to the front of the group again. 

‘Before we actually get started, does anyone have any questions?’

Flash’s hand immediately shot up.

‘Yes?’

‘Does Parker actually intern here? Excuse me for asking, it’s just that he’s been spreading rumours that he is, and I don’t think that’s fair to the company.’ Flash said, turning to Peter when he finished and narrowing his eyes.

Felicity gave a polite smile.

‘Thank you for your... concern. However, Peter does in fact have an internship here. He is one of the best interns we’ve ever seen, too.’

Peter buries his head in his hands, but out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Flash’s astounded expression. Well, Flash’s and everyone else minus Ned and MJ. Guess no one actually believed him, huh.

He silently relished in the image of Flash, for once in his life, a spluttering, disbelieving mess.

Felicity turned back to the group.

‘Any other questions?’

A girl at the back raised her hand. Cindy, Peter thought.

‘Yes?’

‘Who has Level 10 passes?'

‘The Avengers, of course. As well as a small few who Boss deem important, such as Ms Potts, for example.’

Peter had a Level 10 pass.

Felicity clapped her hands.

‘I think it’s time we got on with the tour. Everyone, walk through that security scanner and meet me on the other side.’

Everyone lined up in front of the security scanner, Flash having pushed his way to the front again. He walked through with his head held high. Suddenly, a monotonous voice boomed from seemingly nowhere.

‘Thompson, Eugene. Omega pass. Security Level Clearance: GUEST’

Flash jumped in surprise at the sudden voice booming around him. It was FRIDAY.

Oh shit. Yeah, he proved he was an intern, but how was he going to explain having a Level 10 pass?

‘Moon, Cindy. Omega pass. Security Level Clearance: GUEST’

Before he knew it, the line in front of him had grown smaller and smaller, until he was the only one left in line. Peter hesitated at the scanner.

‘What, Peter? Scared that we’ll find out your pass was fake?’ Ugh, Flash.

Peter stepped through the scanner.

Suddenly, the monotonous voice was a lot warmer and human-like. It spoke with familiarity.

‘Parker, Peter. Alpha pass. Security Level Clearance: 10, ALL ACCESS.’

Peter winced as all eyes turned to him. ‘Welcome back, Mr Parker. Should I alert Boss of your arrival?’

‘Nonononono that won’t be necessary, FRIDAY. I’m here on a field trip.’

‘Oh,’ FRIDAY replied, amused (as amused as an AI can get), ‘Then enjoy your visit, Mr Parker.’

‘Will do, FRIDAY.’

Peter turned to his class, whose jaws were currently on the floor.

Of course they were, Peter was basically just announced as having the same importance as the Avengers. And it made SO much sense that an intern had a higher level pass than an official tour guide.

Peter squirmed under their scrutiny. Ned chuckled.

Felicity broke the silence first, and suggested they move on. They followed without question.

Everything else went off without a hitch. They were all stuffed in an elevator, heading to the level dedicated to the Avengers’ history.

‘Hey, Penis.’ Flash nudged his side.

Peter ignored him.

‘Penis!’ Flash nudged him a little more violently.

‘What.’ Peter hissed back.

‘Who did you sleep with to get a level 10 pass? Only the Avengers have those.’

Oh. Peter scratched the back of his neck. How was he gonna explain this?

He mumbled some excuse about being Tony Stark’s personal intern, and needing access to everywhere he could be.

Flash rolled his eyes and huffed. ‘Sure, whatever. I bet he doesn’t even know who you are.’

Before Peter could reply, the doors to the lift slid open smoothly, revealing the sleekly decorated Avengers History Museum. Peter had never been on this level, as he worked either in his lab or with Tony, so he was actually looking forward to having a look around.

‘Well kids, you have’ Felicity glanced at her watch, ‘Around 40 minutes to explore this level. Learn as much about the Avengers as you can, I might quiz you later.’ She winked, before walking off.

Everyone instantly rushed to each exhibit, oohing and ahhing over the displays. Each display held old suits, weapons and screens that had information on it.

Suddenly, Peter felt Ned nudge his shoulder excitedly.

‘Dude! Look! They have an exhibit on you!’ Ned whisper-shouted. Peter immediately shot over to where Ned was pointing.

And indeed, there in the display case, was his old spider man suit, a few empty web shooters, and a screen that showed a clip of him swinging across a building. Some random trivia was written next to it.

 

_‘Spider man is the newest member of the Avengers. Tony Stark noticed his talent and invited him to join the team. He uses webs to swing and sling across the city and save the citizens of Queens!_

_Fun facts about Spider man!_

  * _His favourite food is gummy snakes_
  * _He enjoys helping others in whatever way he can  
  
_
  * _When asked, Spider man said he was never the most athletic in school, but you would never be able to tell with his fantastic flips and tricks as he saves the world!’_



 

Peter laughed to himself. Tony had obviously not asked for his input on his exhibit.

Still, he’s pretty accurate, Peter thought. Well, except his favourite food. It’s actually gummy bears.

He spent the rest of those 20 minutes milling around the exhibits, pretending as if he didn’t already know Captain America’s bench press record is 300 lbs, or that Hawkeye is ambidextrous.

‘Okay kids, now we’re gonna head to the good stuff; the labs! Well, the lower ones anyway’. Felicity’s voice called, and there was a collective grumble as they all moved back to the elevator.

Soon, they arrived at their destination. The labs. Once again, the doors slid open smoothly, revealing a hustling and bustling environment of interns and scientists.

They followed Felicity, and stood in front of a glass window that separated them and the mayhem of the labs.

Peter watched a group of scientists he vaguely knew huddle around a screen, frowning. One of them looked up, brows furrowed. All of a sudden, she caught sight of Peter, and she smiled, face brightening.

The scientist strode over to the door and poked her head through.

‘Hey Pete! Can I borrow you for a sec? We’ve been trying to solve this issue for weeks, but we can’t figure it out! Boss says you’re the best there is when it comes to coding.’

At that moment, it seemed to dawn on the woman that Peter was surrounded by a bunch of teenagers with guest badges. She shot him an apologetic look.

‘Oh, hi! Sorry, I’m on a field trip right now. I’ll have a look, but I’m not sure if I’ll be much help.’ Peter replied, before glancing at his teacher for confirmation. Mr Warren shrugged, before gesturing for him to go ahead.

Peter followed the scientist into the lab, and stood in front of a holographic screen displaying multiple complicated diagrams and codes.

The young boy frowned at it, before tapping at a few items on the screen, and quickly typing a section of code. After a few minutes, he finally leaned back from his work.

‘That should do it. It seems that you had an issue with balancing the equations here, wrote this section of code with the assumption that this variable was positive, and had the wrong input for the electromagnetic charge. I fixed it though, should work fine now.’

The scientists all looked at each other, before thanking Peter profusely.

‘You don’t even know how long we spent trying to figure this out, you just saved us months of work. Thank you so much!’

Peter blushed, before walking back out of the room, and everyone gaped as he entered.

Huh, guess the walls weren’t as soundproof as he thought.

The tour guide cleared her throat.

‘We’re going to head to lunch now, and after that we’ll continue the rest of the tour, okay?’

They all followed Felicity into the lift, where they went down to the cafeteria. Flash poked and prodded at Peter the entire way.

There, Peter spent his entire lunchtime contemplating how the hell has this not gone wrong yet, while his classmates clamoured to get any sort of answers from him about his internship.

Flash sulked as he watched Peter be the centre of attention. He’d had enough.

‘God, Penis. You must be really desperate to whore yourself out like that just so you can pretend to have an internship. Must really want to be popular, right’

Peter didn’t reply, instead shoving as much of his sandwich into his mouth as he could. His classmates couldn’t expect him to answer if his mouth was full.

* * *

After just under an hour had passed, Felicity rounded them all up and shoved them all into the elevator again.

‘Now, we’re headed to the higher labs, the main ones. There, we have some very important research and discoveries made every day!’

A student piped up.

‘Will Mr Stark’s lab be there?’

Felicity chuckled and shook her head, ignoring the sounds of disappointment.

‘Unfortunately, Mr Stark’s lab is off limits to most personnel. Even with an all access pass, you can’t get in unless he wants you to.’

The lift opened its doors, and everyone within stepped out onto the lab floor.

It was even more crazy than the intern labs, with wild machines and technology scattered everywhere.

The group spent a few good minutes taking in the frenzied environment in the rooms surrounding them.

Their tour guide spoke first.

‘Let’s move on t-‘ Before Felicity could continue, she was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. It was a particular mild-mannered scientist, who had the tendency to, on occasion, turn green and angry.

‘O-oh. Dr Banner, what a lovely surprise. What did you need?’ Felicity asked, surprised. It was rare that she ever got to talk to the scientist.

Bruce smiled weakly. ‘Hi, can I borrow Peter for a moment? I need him to look over my work so far. I’m running on pure coffee right now, and I would really appreciate his help.’

Felicity nodded and pushed Peter gently towards Bruce.

Peter was star-struck for a moment, before coming to his senses.

‘Hi Dr Banner!’

‘Hi Peter. And again, call me Bruce.’ He smiled again. ‘Can you skim this over for me? I need it to be perfect.’

Peter grinned and took the tablet that the scientist held towards him. He spent a few minutes scanning the contents on its screen, before turning back to Bruce.

‘It’s fantastic, Dr Ba- Bruce. But the cores could be improved to be more efficient with its energy if you can connect them all to the same power source, and have it run on some recycled energy’. Peter paused for a moment. ‘Just a suggestion, you don’t need to use it, it’s just an idea I had, it probably won’t work knowing me. You’ve probably already do-‘

Bruce interrupted Peter’s panicked rambling. ‘OH! That IS more efficient. Thanks Peter, I knew I could count on you.’

He took the tablet from the young boy’s hands and walked away. The scientist started tapping furiously at the tablet screen, no doubt immediately applying Peter’s suggestions.

Peter turned to his class. They all gawked at the interaction, because how did PETER PARKER out of all people, know the Hulk? What. The. Fuck.

The boy glanced at the tour guide, pleading with his eyes for her to move on.

‘As I was saying, let’s move on to a tour of those labs.’

Felicity swipes her ID in a scanner, and got everyone to do the same.

Now, normally a tour of the labs in Stark Industries would capture the undivided attention of most who are privileged and lucky enough to be standing in one. However, all everyone wanted to do was to gape at and whisper about Peter, who was very uncomfortable.

Suddenly, Peter felt his senses tingling. Oh no.

The vent above the group slammed down, as a leather-clad man with an affinity for arrows landed ‘gracefully’ on top.

‘Hey Peter!' Clint greeted. 'Heard you were in and thought I would drop by to say hello!’ The archer clapped Peter on the back. He was decked out in his full suit, arrows and all.

‘Oh, Hey Cli- Hawkeye'. Peter gritted out, pointing out the gaggle of teens behind him with aggressive eye movements. The archer followed his gesture and swallowed a laugh, before saluting them, and running off in the opposite direction.

That fucker. He knew exactly what he was doing. Ugh, he shouldn’t have told them about Flash.

’Okay Penis. Now you’re really fucking with us. How did you pay the Avengers to give a shit about you?’ Flash hissed, yet there was an hint of doubt in his voice. As if he was more convincing himself than Peter.

Peter shrugged.

They all had a look through the windows to the labs, yet Peter couldn’t ignore the constant whispering about him behind his back. He glanced at Flash, who was very determinedly looking not at Peter.

Felicity then lead them through some hallways, saying she wanted to show them the testing area for inventions. Before they could reach the final hallway, two familiar faces stopped Peter in his tracks.

‘WHOA! Is that Captain America?’ Someone exclaimed, pointing at Steve. Everyone turned to look, and upon realising it was indeed him, they all began asking and shouting questions.

Steve laughed, blushing. ‘It sure is, son.’

The somewhat-patriotic figure smiled at Peter, ignoring everyone else clamouring for his attention. Standing next to him was Bucky, who had his hair in a bun.

‘Hi Peter. Just wanted to know what you wanted for dinner tonight?’

There was an immediate uproar in the clamouring, because CAPTAIN AMERICA asked resident loser PETER PARKER what he wanted for dinner tonight. Flash stood stock-still.

Peter shrugged, and then grimaced.

‘Anything, as long as Mr Stark doesn’t cook. He sucks at it.’

‘Agreed.’

The entire class gave up on understanding what was happening at that point. Captain America was talking to Peter Parker as if they were friends. As if they were in their own little bubble.

Felicity piped up.

‘Well, Peter. I vaguely remember you working on Mr Barnes’ metal arm there. Care to explain?’

Bucky cut in before Peter could answer.

‘Yep! Peter designed and built this arm all by himself! Stark had originally designed a new one for me, but he prioritised efficiency over comfort, so I got Peter to design one. The one Peter designed is really comfortable. It feels like my real arm, to be honest'. He flexed his fingers. 'I can’t thank him enough.’

The spiderling shrugged bashfully. ‘It’s nothing special, really.’

‘No, it truly is something.’ Bucky ruffled his hair, and then walked away with Steve in tow.

Peter’s class shouldn’t even be surprised by now. They shouldn’t be surprised even if Black Widow comes up to them right at this moment and acts like she had known Peter for years, and told them that they braid each other's hair every second Wednesday.

They made their way through the final hallway, and entered the testing area.

‘Hi Parker.’ A woman's voice said, coming out of nowhere to rest a hand on Peter’s shoulder. Red hair and a tight-fitting black suit accompanied the voice.

All the guys stared in jealousy.

Black Widow.

Oh god. Why is this happening? Peter’s going to die of embarrassment at this rate.

‘Have you made my new stash of Widow’s Bite yet?’ She leaned away from him and started filing her nails with a small dagger. She knew exactly what she was doing.

‘I expect the usual quality. It seems I’ve been running out of it more frequently lately. Hmmm, I wonder why.’ Natasha’s eyes flickered to Flash, who gulped visibly at the unspoken threat.

The tour group’s jaws were once again on the floor. Peter Parker works with fucking BLACK WIDOW? 

Peter assured her that he would have it ready by the end of the day, to which she nodded and thanked him, before striding away to god knows where.

Please, no more surprises, Peter prayed.

Felicity told the tour group that they had an hour to spend exploring the testing area, and would be allowed to have a go testing some of the inventions.

Peter mucked around with Ned, having some robots do a crazy dance, or getting them to spin in circles. All the while avoiding the dumbfounded gazes of his classmates and praying that no one else appeared to embarrass him. 

Soon, the hour has passed, and it was time to go. Peter felt a tiny bit of disappointment, as he was actually having a lot of fun. Oh well, he could always visit later on.

The class followed Felicity back to the elevator. As soon as they were about to step in, a voice rang out behind them.

‘Peter, kid. Your homework.’

They all turned around so fast, Peter was surprised they didn’t get whiplash.

Standing there, in all his expensive suit and sunglasses glory, clutching a bunch of papers, was THE Tony Stark. Iron man.

Everyone gawked and gaped at him. Iron Man was standing right in front of them, and he said Peter’s name!

Even Mr Warren was speechless 

Tony ignored them, and made his way to Peter, who was bright red and stuttering.

‘Hi-H-hey Mr Stark, what’re you doing here?’ 

‘Hey Kid, you left your homework in my lab on Wednesday when we were working together. Thought you might need it back.’ Tony casually held out the papers for him to take.

Peter reached to take it from his hands, when an obnoxious voice interrupted him.

‘NO! NO! This is not happening! Why the hell would Tony Stark even pay attention to you, Penis Parker? You’re worthless. I bet he’s just doing this out of pity.’ Flash shouted, overcome with rage. Something had broken in him.

'Excuse me?' Tony said incredulously.

‘Mr Stark, I would make a way better intern than Parker over here. My grades are exceptional, and I’m on the decathlon team, as well as having a higher IQ than him'. Flash stomped his foot, resembling a small angry child throwing a tantrum.

Tony turned to Flash, seething with anger, but concealing it under a cool façade.

‘Eugene Thompson. I don’t know you personally, and I don’t think I want to know, but I know for certain that Peter is a better kid than you are. Peter is the brightest, smartest, kindest and most selfless kid I know. He is worth more than double of you from selflessness alone'.

Tony took a threatening step in.

'And don’t even bother applying for an internship, you’re blocked from all channels. On the bright side, be happy I’m not black listing you from major universities.’

Tony finished his rant, and shot one last glare at Flash. Then, he passed the late homework to Mr Warren, who took it without question.

'Here's Peter's homework. I know it's late, but I'm sure you can make an exception'.

Mr Warren nodded, still stupefied. 

Tony slung an arm around Peter’s shoulders.

‘B-but, you can’t!’ Flash spluttered.

Tony grinned deviously.

‘Oh, I think you’ll find that we can.’

Oh jesus. We?

With his words, the entirety of the Avengers walked up behind Tony and Peter. Steve and Bruce flanked his left, while Nat and Clint flanked his right. An audible intake of breath could be heard from his class. All were dressed in their suits. Steve brazened his shield, posture perfect as ever. Natasha casually sharpened a blade. Clint expertly spun an arrow between his fingertips. Tony glared at Flash, a glare that held many, many threats. And Bruce. Poor, quiet Bruce. He simply stood there. But he had a dangerous mind that by itself, had S.H.I.E.L.D tracking him down.

’If you give Peter any trouble, you’ll have us to answer to. Got it?’ Natasha said sweetly, the threat being anything but.

Flash’s eyes widened, and he gulped in fear.

‘I think it would pointless to have Peter bus to school when he’s just going to end up back here, don’t you think?’ Steve asked Mr Warren, obviously not going to accept no for an answer. The teacher gulped and nodded.

‘I'm glad that's settled. Good day everyone. Stay in school, kids.’ Tony gave a jaunty salute.

The class watched as they walked away.

Peter in the middle, with the Avengers by his sides, and Tony's arm still around his shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> pay attention to where the homework was ;)


End file.
